Les sacrifices ne sont pas vains
by Bebux
Summary: Revenons en 1996, l'année où Narcissa vint demander de l'aide à Severus... Changeons désormais la personne en qui elle place sa confiance et mettons Professeur Dumbledore. Drago va devoir passer une année éprouvante sans comprendre tout ce qu'il se passe aux côtés de la personne qu'il déteste le plus sur cette terre. A moins que...
1. Prologue

Bonjour tout le monde ! Eh oui, je suis de retour avec une nouvelle qui, j'espère, vous plaira !

Je sors un peu de ma zone de confort avec cette nouvelle histoire. On change d'époque, on change de situation mais on garde, bien entendu, nos personnes préférés !

Les personnages utilisés sont tous sortis des livres de **J.K Rowliiiiiing** mais les événements sont modifiés et certaines trames également mais ne vous inquiétez pas, vous comprendrez en temps et en heure :D

Fini le blabla, je vous retrouve en bas, Bonne lecture !

* * *

_Prologue_

**27 Novembre 1996** - _Poudlard_

Le jeune homme était assis sur un fauteuil couleur vert et argent, ses yeux gris étaient posés sur le feu qui dansait au rythme d'un vent qu'il n'arrivait même pas à discerner. Les sentiments qui défilaient sur son regard semblaient mitigés. Il y avait une certaine haine, une rage brûlante au fond de ses pupilles. Ces premiers sentiments étaient ceux que l'on pouvait voir au premier abord mais, si l'on creusait un peu plus, on pouvait voir au fond de ce gris profond une crainte, une inquiétude grandissante au rythme des battements de son coeur. Car oui, ce jeune homme au regard gris avait le cœur qui battait à lui rompre les os, à exploser sa cage thoracique pour aller se jeter dans ce feu brûlant. Car ce cœur n'en pouvait plus d'attendre, il ne pouvait plus supporter ce tic-tac interminable qui lui résonnait dans les tympans. D'un geste vif, il attrapa sa baguette et fit exploser la pendule, cause de ses souffrances. Mais cela ne suffisait pas et il le savait. La cause de ses souffrances n'était pas cette pauvre pendule, vieille d'un demi-siècle qui lui avait plusieurs fois sauvé la peau lors de ses réveils ratés. La cause était là-bas, dehors, quelque part, derrière ces murs si épais et cette fenêtre à l'aspect si fébrile et pourtant, si robuste. Tout ce qui l'entourait était une barrière, une protection. Une protection ? Tout cela n'avait ni queue, ni tête, et pourtant, il était là, enfermé, interdit de l'extérieur, interdit d'être aux côtés de ces... connaissances, autres élèves partageant ses cours, ces autres élèves étant à sa table pour manger, jour après jour, année après année. Interdit au combat mais pire encore, interdit d'être auprès d'elle. Non qu'il ait envie d'être près d'elle mais il le devait, il en avait besoin. Ce n'était pas une envie mais une obligation.

Le jeune homme se massa les tempes de ses longs doigts fins tout en fermant les yeux. Un souffle glacial émanait de lui à chaque respiration, pourtant, à l'intérieur, il bouillonnait. Un grognement horrible qui déchira le ciel en deux se fit entendre et Drago ouvrit les yeux pour se tourner vers la fenêtre. Il se leva de son fauteuil, baguette en main et s'approcha de la lucarne qui le retenait prisonnier. Le ciel était fou, des éclairs le déchiraient en dizaines de lambeaux, des couleurs étranges s'affichaient également dans celui-ci, du orange, du vert, du rouge laissant des traces parmi ce ciel noir. La pluie s'abattait sur le combat. Il inspira profondément. Les élèves, et elle, surtout elle, connaissaient Poudlard par cœur, chaque coin et recoin était pour eux une connaissance qui leur laissait un certain avantage sur leurs ennemis. Le fait qu'il pleuve pouvait également donner quelque peu l'avantage à son camp. Mais avouons-le, même si Poudlard était leur allié, et même si des dizaines de créatures les avaient rejoints, leur avaient offert leur aide, et même si de très grands sorciers étaient de ce côté-là, qu'est-ce que tout ceci pouvait bien valoir contre Celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcer-le-nom ? Drago frémit, il ferma les yeux mais les seules images qui lui apparaissaient étaient celles d'Hermione, foudroyée d'un jet vert, sortant de la baguette de Bellatrix ou de quiconque... Quiconque qu'il avait déjà croisé, déjà salué, déjà accueilli chez lui, alors que son père faisait des courbettes à Vous-savez-qui. Cela le rendait fou. Il ouvrit les yeux mais la douleur de ces images ne se dissipait pas.

Il n'en pouvait plus, il devait sortir, il devait la voir, il devait la protéger, quoi que cela lui en coûte. Il se précipita vers la porte et tenta de l'ouvrir mais un filtre protecteur lui empêcha l'accès, le repoussant quelques mètres en arrière. Le jeune blond sentit son corps devenir de plus en plus hystérique. Il se releva et se jeta sur la porte, encore une fois, le sort le repoussa mais désormais avec plus de puissance, le projetant contre le mur d'en face. Drago se releva, reprenant sa baguette qui avait roulé quelques mètres sur le côté et se jeta sur la porte, jetant tous les sorts qu'il avait en tête pour annuler ce stupide sort. Mais rien n'y fit. Il cria, hurla, se jeta à nouveau dessus. Mais il se retrouvait propulsé à l'autre bout de la pièce à chaque fois. Le sort lui répondait avec autant d'ardeur que Drago utilisait pour le détruire. Des larmes de rage coulaient sur ses joues, ses râles étaient tels des plaintes, des hurlements venus d'outre-tombe afin de réveiller n'importe quelle âme qui vive. Après un énième essai et la bouche en sang, il se laissa tomber contre le mur, le corps tremblant.

Il aurait aimé hurler, crier, taper dans tout ce qui pouvait lui passer sous la main, mais il savait que tout ceci ne rimait à rien. Il ne pouvait _pas_ sortir car il n'en avait pas le droit. Car Dumbledore en avait décidé ainsi. Car McGonagall, avait suivi ses ordres. Car il devait être protégé. Car il devait rester _ici. _Drago sentit la fatigue se ressentir dans chacun de ses membres, dans chaque fibre de son être. Les tremblements étaient toujours aussi forts, sa lèvre saignait toujours autant et le jeune homme avait les yeux d'un noir profond. Tout son chagrin, son désespoir se ressentait dans ses traits, dans ce regard qui avait, l'espace de quelques instants, retrouvé une lueur émeraude.

* * *

J'attends vos avis, vos petites reviews qui me réchauffent le coeur à chaque fois ! J'espère retrouver mes premiers followers de ma première fic Les Mariages Mettent tout le monde d'accord et en rencontrer des nouveaux !

A très viiiiiiite et merci d'avoir lu !

**Bibi**


	2. Un geste admirable

Eh oui, c'est déjà de nouveau moi avec le premier chapitre de cette nouvelle histoire ! J'avais pris un peu d'avance donc voici le chapitre suivant !

Vous n'imaginez pas comme ça me fait plaisir de revoir les pseudos de mes anciennes lectrices fétiches et d'en voir quelques-uns nouveaux apparaitre !

Bonne lecture !

* * *

_**C**__hapitre _**1**

3 Juin 1996 - _Poudlard_

La femme était épuisée, elle avait fait un long chemin, faisant des haltes le plus fréquemment possible, toujours déguisée d'une façon différente, toujours avec un visage différent. Alors qu'elle arrivait enfin à son but, un souffle froid se fit sentir dans son dos. Non, ce n'était pas possible, il n'avait pas pu la retrouver aussi rapidement. Elle continua d'avancer mais le souffle froid se faisait de plus en plus ressentir. La femme commença alors à courir, de plus en plus vite, de moins en moins bien, sentant ses chevilles se plier sous la fatigue. Elle était presque arrivée, elle pouvait le faire. Elle n'était plus qu'à quelques mètres, l'ombre d'un sourire avait presque fait son apparition sur son visage mais une main posée sur sa nuque l'arrêta dans sa course. Elle faillit tomber mais la main la tint si fermement qu'elle ne touchait désormais plus le sol.

**- Alors ma petite Narcissa, on essaie de disparaître ?** Siffla la voix dans le creux de son oreille.

**- Lâche-moi, Greyback,** tenta-t-elle de dire le plus sereinement possible. **Le Seigneur des Ténèbres m'a envoyé en mission. Cela serait dommage que tu ne m'empêches de la mener à bien**, continua-t-elle, essayant de calmer les battements de son cœur que ce sale chien pouvait entendre. **J'imagine que tu n'aimerais pas contrarier le Seigneur des Ténèbres**, finit-elle par dire.

La main du loup-garou se desserra un peu et quelques secondes après ce qui semblait être une longue réflexion, les pieds de la sorcière retouchèrent à nouveau le sol. Elle passa ses mains sur son cou. Son visage avait repris son allure normale, son corps également. La potion ne faisait plus effet mais cela n'avait donc trompé personne. Narcissa sentait le regard de Greyback sur elle, il l'analysait, il était tel un chat prêt à bondir sur sa proie.

**- Tiens donc,** commença-t-il à dire d'une voix doucereuse, **une mission tu dis ? Confiée par le Seigneur des Ténèbres ? Voilà qui est intéressant... Et celle-là est constituée de quoi ?**

Narcissa fixa le loup-garou, supportant son regard telle une Malefoy.

**- Cela ne te regarde pas. Tu me retardes. Maintenant, pars,** dit-elle d'une voix autoritaire.

**- Oh, mais ma jolie, tu sais que j'adorerais partir**, continua-t-il en faisant courir ses ongles pointus sur la nuque de la femme.

Il se rapprocha d'elle et planta ses griffes dans sa chaire. Un cri aigu s'échappa de la bouche de sa victime.

**- Mais nous savons tous deux que le Seigneur des Ténèbres ne t'a confié aucune mission. Je vais donc devoir te tuer**, dit-il en souriant de toutes ses dents.

Narcissa sentit tout espoir s'anéantir. Elle regardait Greyback d'un regard suffisant mais elle ne pouvait empêcher la peine et les larmes s'infiltrer dans toute cette fierté mal placée.

**- Oh, ne me regarde pas comme ça, enfin, Narcissa. Tu sais très bien que si ça ne tenait qu'à moi, tu serais mienne depuis longtemps... Mais tu vois, en ce moment, le Seigneur est de plus en plus de mauvaise humeur et je n'aimerais pas le décevoir. Rien de personnel, tu comprends, j'imagine ?**

La jeune femme sentait la mort approcher. Elle avait été si près du but, si près de son espoir. Et tout ceci allait s'arrêter, tout ceci en vain, car ce sale chien allait lui ôter la vie. Elle ferma les yeux, ne souhaitant pas voir la mort en face. Un éclair jaillit. La femme tomba à terre, quelque chose se brisant sous cette chute. Elle était partie, cela était sûr. Elle entendait des voix douces, elle voyait de la lumière, elle sentait une chaleur familière et reposante. C'était donc ça, ce que les Moldus appelaient « Paradis » ? Ne vous méprenez pas, elle n'avait pas changé dans ses positions sur ces créatures mais, en suivant son mari dans quelques descentes et meurtres, elle avait entendu des personnes faire des prières pour un certain Jésus, ou une Marie peut-être ? Ils parlaient du Paradis, où ils espéraient les y retrouver. Au fond d'elle, elle espérait que toutes ses victimes se soient retrouvés dans cet endroit qui lui semblait si paisible comparé à toute l'horreur qui trônait là-bas, dehors.

C'est alors qu'une main se posa sur son front. Quelque chose l'enveloppa et une incroyable sensation de chaleur émana autour d'elle. Elle était sûre d'être au paradis quand elle entendit son prénom.

**- Mais enfin, Dumbledore, c'est Narcissa Malefoy. Pourquoi l'avoir sauvée ?  
- Car elle venait me rendre visite, Minerva,** répondit le vieil homme de sa voix toujours aussi calme.  
**- Co... Comment ça ? Et vous avez accepté qu'elle entre dans le château ? **Bafouilla alors son amie et collègue.  
**- Eh bien, je pense que si je n'avais pas accepté, elle ne serait pas en train d'être soignée dans notre infirmerie. **

Elle n'était donc pas morte. Et c'était donc lui, ce vieil homme, celui à qui elle allait rendre visite, qui venait de lui sauver la vie ? Est-ce que Greyback était mort ? Quelle importance... Elle allait mourir dès qu'elle aurait mis un pied en dehors de cette école, de toute manière. Elle tenta de se relever mais des mains fortes l'arrêtèrent dans son élan.

**- Drago**, commença-t-elle avec mal.  
**- Ne vous inquiétez pas, Madame Malefoy. Reposez-vous, nous aurons tout le temps d'en discuter demain,** répondit alors Dumbledore.

Et alors que les personnes dans la salle s'en allaient, Narcissa se sentit envahir d'une envie de dormir, une très forte envie de dormir. Elle ne savait pas si elle allait se réveiller le lendemain, si elle serait encore en vie, mais elle était arrivée à la fin de sa quête. Elle était arrivée à Poudlard, elle allait pouvoir parler à son seul espoir. C'est alors que, pour la première fois depuis bien longtemps, un sourire naquit sur les lèvres de Madame Malefoy.

* * *

Narcissa était dans un coin de cet immense bureau. Elle n'osait bouger. Cela était tellement étrange pour elle, ce sentiment de gêne. D'où cela pouvait-il venir ? Peut-être était-ce parce que la veille, il lui avait sauvé la vie ? Ou car elle savait que ce qu'elle allait lui demander était très...

**- Approchez, venez, n'ayez crainte**, commença le Directeur. **Venez vous asseoir, Madame Malefoy.**

La femme s'approcha tout doucement et prit place sur un fauteuil, faisant face à Dumbledore. Voyant le silence s'installer à nouveau, le vieil homme leva les yeux vers son invitée et posa ses mains sur son bureau.

**- Je vous écoute, Narcissa,** reprit alors le Directeur, de sa voix toujours aussi calme.

La femme inspira difficilement. Pourquoi toute sa fierté, toute sa force, devenaient aussi grosses qu'un grain de sable face à cet homme ? Elle posa sa main sur son front, cherchant le meilleur moyen d'annoncer son souhait.

**- Je... Je viens pour vous demander un service, Professeur Dumbledore. Un très gros service**, ajouta-t-elle dans un murmure.

Le vieil homme s'enfonça dans son fauteuil. Il ne semblait pas surpris mais il avait l'air d'attendre, d'attendre la suite qui ne tarda pas à arriver.

**- Le Seigneur des Ténèbres a confié une mission à Drago, mon fils. Mais je refuse qu'il la mène à bien, je refuse qu'il subisse les erreurs de son père et de moi-même. J'ai imploré le Seigneur mais il n'a pas souhaité m'écouter... Je ne peux pas le laisser faire une telle chose. Vous devez m'aider, je vous en conjure. Vous devez le protéger,** finit-elle par dire, sa voix se brisant sur ses dernières paroles.

Dumbledore la fixait de ses yeux perçants. Il ne montrait toujours pas le moindre signe de surprise, ni sur son visage, ni dans sa posture ou dans sa façon de parler.

**- Quelle mission a été confiée à Drago ?**

Bien sûr qu'il savait quelle mission avait été confiée au jeune Malefoy et bien sûr qu'il avait déjà pris des initiatives, mais il ne pouvait montrer à Narcissa qu'il le savait déjà. La femme était face à lui et sentait le malaise arriver de plus en plus fortement. Elle inspira profondément. Comment pouvait-elle décemment dire que la mission était sa mort ? Se mordant l'index pour se ressaisir, elle leva la tête.

**- Celle de vous tuer.**

Cette phrase resta en suspend, dans l'air. Celui-ci avait l'air tout à coup beaucoup plus pesant, beaucoup plus lourd. D'un tel poids que Narcissa se sentit oppressée. Ses yeux de mère aimante commencèrent à s'embuer mais elle reprit la parole.

**- Je sais que dès que j'aurai mis un pieds en dehors de la protection du château, je serai morte, mais je vous en prie, Dumbledore, ne laissez pas Drago seul. Vous devez le protéger. Vous devez lui offrir la protection qui lui permettra de rester en vie, d'éviter cette mission...  
- Narcissa**, coupa alors Dumbledore de sa voix calme mais autoritaire.

Il se passa deux doigts sur sa longue barbe, cherchant les meilleurs mots pour calmer cette mère apeurée. Il se leva et contourna le bureau, laissant émaner cette onde de charisme incroyable. Arrivé près de Narcissa, il prit place sur un fauteuil qui venait de se précipiter vers lui.

**- Je ferai tout ce qui est en mon pouvoir pour protéger votre fils, Madame Malefoy. Mais vous devez me promettre que vous ne parlerez à personne de notre petit arrangement. Tttt Tttt**, fit-il alors qu'elle tentait de reprendre la parole. **Nous allons devoir mettre en place un plan pour que Drago soit le plus souvent à Poudlard, pour qu'il ne quitte le château qu'en cas d'extrême urgence. Vous connaissez votre fils bien mieux que moi mais nous savons tous deux qu'il est très... virulent. C'est donc pour cela que j'aimerais que vous lui parliez...  
- Non, non je ne peux pas lui parler. Je pourrais le mettre en danger.  
- Mais, enfin, Narcissa, vous devez lui dire !  
- Je ne peux pas. Vous ne comprenez pas... Je ne peux pas le voir, je ne peux pas lui dire au revoir. C'est trop dur, je ne veux pas qu'il sache, il ne faut **_**pas**_** qu'il sache que je suis venue, que je vous ai demandé cela. Vous comprenez ? Il ne doit pas **_**savoir.**_

Le directeur de Poudlard fixa la femme au teint blafard, au regard vide où une légère lueur d'espoir trônait. Elle avait donc fait tout ce chemin pour sauver son fils, sans souhaiter le voir une dernière fois sachant sa mort imminente ? Qui était-il pour la juger ? Il n'avait ni femme, ni enfant. Enfin si, il en avait plus de six cents mais cela ne comptait pas. Il inspira et fixa la femme.

**- Vous savez, Poudlard est un grand château. Vous pourriez rester ici, le temps que tout cela se...** (il cherchait les meilleurs mots afin de convaincre son interlocutrice), **se tasse. Nous pouvons vous protéger autant que votre fils...  
- Non**, trancha-t-elle.

Dumbledore se recula devant la violence dans la voix la mère de Drago. Elle avait les yeux presque hystériques. Cela semblait démesuré mais la douleur et la peur se mêlaient à ce sentiment de folie.

**- Vous devez mettre toutes vos forces pour sauver mon fils. C'est la seule chose qui compte.**

Elle esquissa un sourire triste, regardant dans le vide. Elle ne pouvait accepter cette offre. Elle devait finir ce qu'elle avait commencé, elle devait accepter sa foutue destinée.

**- Souhaitez-vous au moins lui laisser une lettre, un écrit, un souvenir... quelque chose ? **Demanda-t-il d'une voix qui tentait de camoufler sa peine.

Narcissa réfléchit. Elle réfléchissait tellement qu'elle n'avait même pas remarqué la tristesse dans les yeux bleus d'Albus Dumbledore.

-** Je vais... Je vais lui écrire une lettre, oui. Vous devrez lui remettre après... non avant, avant la bataille. Pour qu'il comprenne, pour qu'il sache.**

Elle tourna brusquement la tête vers Dumbledore.

**- Promettez-moi qu'il n'ira pas sur le champ de bataille. Promettez-le moi, il ne peut pas y aller. Il sera tué dès qu'il sera dehors. Dès qu'ils comprendront ce que j'ai fait, ils décimeront toute notre famille. Ils voudront sa mort. Vous devez le protéger contre toutes les représailles.**

Le poids de ses mots était pire qu'un troupeau de Magyars à pointes qui serait tombé sur le château. Narcissa, au fur et à mesure de son discours se rendit compte du poids de son acte. Du poids de son amour désespéré pour son fils. De l'espoir qu'elle nourrissait pour qu'il ait une vie meilleure. Elle espérait seulement qu'il serait heureux. Qu'il vivrait, qu'il profiterait. Qu'il verrait la vie comme elle ne l'avait jamais vue. Belle, colorée, heureuse...

- J**e vous le promets, Narcissa,** finit par dire Dumbledore, le cœur serré.

Il se dirigea vers son bureau et en sortit de l'encre, une plume et un parchemin. Il les posa face à la femme qui comptait ses dernières heures de vie sur les doigts de sa main et inspira.

**- Je vais donc vous laisser, prenez le temps qu'il vous faudra.**

Dumbledore prit alors la direction de la sortie, le cœur lourd. Lourd de désespoir et d'empathie pour cette mère qui venait de signer son arrêt de mort, qui avait contrarié le Seigneur des Ténèbres et qui allait en payer le prix, qui avait placé toute sa confiance et la vie de son fils dans son ancien Directeur, dans cet homme qui, pendant un temps, fut son ennemi. Désormais, elle n'était plus Madame Malefoy, mariée au suffisant Lucius Malefoy. Elle n'était plus cette femme qui terrorisait pour avoir du respect, qui sentait le froid et la mort. Désormais, elle était simplement une mère, aimante et prête à tout pour sauver son fils. Désormais, elle n'avait plus besoin de terroriser pour gagner du respect, car, l'acte qu'elle venait de faire pour Drago était le plus respectable des actes d'une mère à son fils.

* * *

Alors alors, qu'en avez-vous pensé ? A vos reviewssssss _Mouahahaha_ *rirequiseveutêtredémoniaque*

Ouiiii, ça sort du Guimauve et des petites fleurs pour le moment, c'est sûûûr... Mais, je me lance dans une histoire dans une autre époque et... j'espère que ça vous accrochera :)

Bibi, à très vite


	3. Une nouvelle difficile

**B**onjour tout le monde !

**V**oilà le nouveau chapitre, j'espère qu'il vous plaira ! :D J'aimerai faire une spéciale dédicace à **DelfineNotPadFoot** qui est toujours là pour me sauver de mes petites fautes !

**R**éponse à mon unique Guest de l'histoire qui me suit depuis ma première grande Fic , c'est un honneuuuuur hihi

**Ananas : **Oui, je me suis lancée dans une nouvelle histoire & je suis ravie que tu aies suivie ! Oui, le prologue est dans le futur. C'est pour vous faire voir comment leur relation s'est développée :) J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira !

Bonne lecture !

* * *

_**C**__hapitre _**2**

7 Juin 1996 - _Poudlard_

**- Où est-ce que tu vas, Drago ?** Demanda Zabini sans pour autant lever la tête de son magazine de Quidditch.  
**- Ça te regarde ?** Rétorqua alors le jeune blond sur la défensive.

Blaise leva les yeux vers Drago mais en voyant le regard sombre qu'il lui adressait, il préféra simplement reporter son attention vers son magazine. Drago prit la veste qu'il avait laissée sur _son_ fauteuil et sortit de la salle commune des Serpentard pour se rendre dans le bureau de l'autre fou. Qu'est-ce qu'il lui voulait encore ? Ces derniers temps, Drago avait pourtant été plutôt calme. Il n'avait martyrisé que quatre élèves en une semaine et aucun sang n'était sorti ni de leurs nez, ni de leur bouche. Pourtant, lorsque McGonagall lui avait dit que Dumbus l'attendait dans son bureau, il avait senti un certain malaise. Il partit tout de même confiant bien qu'irrité, sachant pertinemment qu'il n'était pas en tort.

Lorsqu'il arriva à la porte du Phénix, il dut à nouveau prononcer le mot de passe qu'il trouvait des plus ridicules. C'était un des sorciers les plus respectés et son mot de passe était le nom d'une quelconque friandise ou d'un dessert... Si ça avait été lui, ça aurait été bien différent ! L'ascension se fit rapidement et il arriva dans l'immense bureau qu'il ne connaissait que trop bien. Les mains dans les poches, il s'approcha de l'immense table en bois qui faisait office de bureau au vieux hibou et se jeta dans son fauteuil préféré. Oui, il y avait plusieurs fauteuils dans son bureau, un rouge, un vert, un jaune et une couleur tellement moche qu'il ne souhaitait la décrire. Il s'était bien entendu jeté dans le vert qui avait cette mousse des plus confortables. Il toisa le vieux directeur tout en posant ses mains sur les accoudoirs.

**- Alors, qu'est-ce qui me vaut l'honneur de revoir votre bureau ? **Demanda-t-il.  
- **Eh bien, Drago,** commença alors le vieil homme, **j'ai...**

Sa phrase resta en l'air. Drago surprit le directeur à avoir une certaine gêne, un malaise, ou peut-être de la tristesse ? Il ne connaissait pas assez l'être humain pour savoir quel sentiment était sur ce visage - Pourquoi les connaîtrait-il d'ailleurs ces sentiments ? A quoi cela pourrait-t-il lui servir ? Il aimait faire émaner la rage, la colère et la peur chez les autres. Pourquoi se préoccuperait-il des autres sentiments ? -

**- J'ai cours de potions cette après-midi alors si vous pouviez me dire ce qu'il se passe,** souffla alors Drago qui devenait de plus en plus impatient.  
- **J'ai une mauvaise nouvelle, Drago**, finit par dire Dumbledore. **Et, ne t'inquiète pas pour tes cours, tu es congédié pour cette après-midi. Et pour demain aussi**, ajouta-t-il, passant ses mains dans sa barbe.

Drago se redressa sur son fauteuil, se penchant en avant tel un animal prêt à bondir. Certes, le fait qu'il soit congédié n'était pas une si mauvaise nouvelle, c'était même super à vrai dire. Il pourrait être tranquille, faire du balai, dormir, s'amuser... Bref, c'était cool. Mais quelle était cette si mauvaise nouvelle ? Potter était mort ? Si ça c'était une mauvaise nouvelle, il serait le plus heureux des Hommes ! Voyant que Dumbledore ne continuait pas son discours, Drago se rapprocha encore un peu, scrutant le vieil homme.

- J**e vous écoute**, dit-il.  
- **Ta mère... **

Ses mots s'engouffraient au fin fond de sa gorge. Aucun son ne souhaitait sortir si la phrase finale devait être cette tragique nouvelle. Se touchant frénétiquement la barbe, il fixa Fumseck et reprit du courage. Il devait se montrer fort.

**- Ta mère a été tuée, Drago. Je suis désolé.**

Cette dernière phrase, une lumière, un trou noir et puis plus rien. Plus rien que de la douleur. De la douleur dans son poignet. Cette douleur se rependait de plus en plus rapidement, dans ses doigts, dans son avant bras puis dans son épaule pour directement aller toucher son cœur. Il s'écroula par terre mais se releva instinctivement, s'éloignant du vieil homme qui s'était levé pour lui venir en aide.

- N**e me touchez pas**, hurla-t-il.** Ne vous approchez pas de moi.**

Son regard était sombre, ses yeux semblaient fous. Son corps tremblait et son poignet semblait dans un sale état, le dos de sa main touchant presque son avant-bras. Il avait du mal à voir où il allait tant quelque chose lui floutait les yeux. Cela ne pouvait pas être des larmes, c'était un Malefoy. Les Malefoy ne pleuraient pas. Il se jeta dans la statue sans même un regard vers Dumbledore qui tentait de l'approcher pour le soigner. Il arriva en bas en un rien de temps et courut le plus vite possible pour que personne ne le voie. C'était sans compter sur cette maudite Granger qui était sur son chemin. Il la percuta de plein fouet et celle-ci se retrouva par terre, la tête sur la main.

**- Mais ça va pas, Malefoy ? Qu'est-ce qui te prend ? **S'énerva alors Weasley.

Mais il n'avait pas le temps, pas le temps pour le remettre à sa place, pas le temps pour se moquer de cette sang de bourbe qui avait trouvé sa place dans les strates. Il continua sa course pour arriver enfin au cachot qui menait à sa salle commune. Lorsqu'il pénétra dans celle-ci, il fut heureux de ne voir aucun âme qui vive, mais sa douleur reprit de plus belle et un râle sortit de sa bouche. Par Merlin, il avait le poignet totalement cassé. S'il n'avait pas déjà vu ça sur un de ses coéquipiers au Quidditch, il aurait pu tourner de l'œil tant sa main avait l'air de faire un looping, mais il n'y pensa plus. Cette nouvelle... Cette mort... C'était impossible, il en était persuadé. Cela ne pouvait être vrai. Il chercha la Gazette du Sorcier partout dans la salle commune mais désormais, celle-ci paraissait l'après-midi. Il était 13h50. Elle paraissait à 14h30. Il n'avait qu'à attendre sagement quarante minutes pour voir que rien n'annonçait la mort de sa mère et que ce vieux hibou avait fabulé toute cette histoire. Exactement. Il allait simplement patienter.

Il s'assit sur son fauteuil et se lança un sortilège pour panser la douleur. Il ne connaissait que ce sortilège pour soigner. Il n'était pas Miss-Je-Sais-Tout, à connaître tout, tout le temps, par cœur. Il connaissait assez de sorts pour se protéger, pour faire souffrir, pour tuer, pour se battre, mais rien pour se soigner. Quel comble quand il y pensait. Le sortilège fit directement son effet et la douleur commença à disparaître. Certes, sa main était toujours à l'envers mais il s'en fichait. Il venait de tourner son fauteuil pour être face à l'horloge. _Plus que trente-neuf minutes... _

* * *

14h30, enfin ! Son cœur avait pendant tout ce temps subi un rythme effréné de palpitations. Son cerveau avait imaginé cent mille scénarios de torture pour faire payer au vieux hibou une si mauvaise farce mais jamais, Ô grand jamais, il n'avait pu se dire que ce qu'il avait dit était vrai.

Il n'attendit pas longtemps avant que les magazines n'arrivent dans un « blop » sur la table de la salle commune. Oui, les Serpentard avaient quelques avantages sur le commun des mortels. Étant donné que leur salle commune était souterraine, beaucoup de choses arrivaient par ce simple « blop ». Il se leva et se précipita sur le journal qui était retourné face contre terre. Il se débattit contre celui-ci afin de l'ouvrir d'une seule main. Dès qu'il aperçut la première page, il lâcha le journal et fit un pas en arrière. Ce n'était pas la peste, il n'y avait pas une immense araignée dessus ou un horrible sort qui allait l'étouffer. Non, il y avait pire, bien pire.

« _Narcissa Malefoy, tuée par l'un des siens_ » était le titre de la Gazette, deux photos étaient en première page. La première étant celle d'une Narcissa Malefoy apprêtée, belle et froide. Elle avait ce regard qui glaçait le sang mais au fond des pupilles, un certain amour se dégageait. Drago se rappelait de cette photo, il n'avait que dix ans et le dernier regard qu'elle lançait sur la photo était pour lui, alors qu'il venait de rentrer dans le salon, couvert de boue. La deuxième photo était celle d'une femme inerte, accrochée à un poteau. Son avant-bras où, avant, trônait fièrement la marque des Ténèbres, était totalement brûlé.

Drago resta muet, il ne bougea plus pendant un long moment. Il inspira et récupéra le journal, tremblant. Cela ne pouvait être vrai. Il inspira à nouveau. Oui, c'était donc vrai. Sa mère était morte. Dumbledore n'avait pas menti. Elle n'était plus de ce monde. De son monde. Drago jeta le journal au feu mais la haine était toujours présente. Il prit tous les journaux qui étaient sur les fauteuils et tables et les lança dans les flammes dans un râle désespéré. Il se sentit mourir, il sentit son corps flancher sous la nouvelle. Elle l'avait abandonné, elle l'avait laissé tomber, elle l'avait laissé seul face à... face à toute la merde de ce monde.

Quelqu'un essaya d'entrer dans la salle commune mais celui-ci, ou celle-ci, Drago n'y avait pas fait attention, reçut un sort en pleine face et ne retenta pas de pénétrer dans la salle. Drago était fou. Il sentait son corps plier sous la douleur mais il ne pouvait accepter la peine et la tristesse. Il attrapa vases, chaises, tout ce qui pouvait lui passer sous la main pour les jeter dans la cheminée, contre un mur ou un autre. Il hurlait à chaque effort, mêlant douleur et rage, car son sortilège commençait à se dissiper et la douleur reprenait le dessus. Après vingts minutes de remue-ménage, il se laissa tomber à terre. Il ne pleurait pas, aucune larme ne sortait de ses yeux. Un Malefoy ne pleurait pas. Alors, il ne pleurerait pas...

* * *

J'espère que ça vous a plu & que nous ne m'en voulez pas trop de faire encore un peu souffrir notre Malefoy préféré ! :D

A vos avis mes petits loups & à très vite !

**B**ibi


	4. Chacun gère à sa façon

**B**onjour les loulou !

Je reviens avec la suite de l'histoire. Je vous avoue que j'ai plusieurs chapitres d'avance car j'aurai beaucoup de mal à écrire pendant un certain moment mais je tente de publier à espace régulier. Peu de personnes ont suivi l'histoire car vacance j'imagine mais j'espère que, à force, elle fera son petit succès :D

**B**onne lecture !

* * *

_**C**__hapitre _**3**

**8 Juin 1996** - _Poudlard_

Il n'était pas sorti de sa chambre pendant toute la soirée de la veille, lançant n'importe quel sort sur la moindre personne qui tentait de s'approcher de lui ou de sa porte. Certes, son dortoir était censé être partagé avec trois autres personnes, mais si Drago avait décidé d'être seul, il serait seul. Il n'allait pas se cloîtrer pendant des jours et des jours dans sa chambre, ne mangeant ou ne dormant pas. Au contraire, c'était un Malefoy. Les Malefoy sont durs, sont forts, sont puissants. Ils ne souffrent pas ou, si c'est le cas, ne le montrent pas. Il allait donc braver le monde, un jour de plus.

Lorsque le réveil d'un de ses colocataires de chambrée sonna, Drago se précipita sur celui-ci et l'envoya valdinguer à l'autre bout de la pièce. Non, il n'était pas de mauvaise humeur. Il n'avait pas fermé l'œil de la nuit, il n'avait pas cessé de penser. Pendant une fraction de seconde il s'en voulut d'avoir jeté le réveil sans avoir regardé l'heure mais il savait que le propriétaire de celui-ci se levait toujours plus tôt que tout le monde pour ne pas avoir à subir la cohue du matin. Drago attrapa de quoi se changer et fila vers la salle de bain. Par Merlin, il n'était pas beau à voir, si cela était _seulement_ possible. Ses yeux n'étaient pas gonflés, car il n'avait pas pleuré, mais des cernes plutôt marquées figuraient sous ses yeux gris foncé. Il se passa la tête sous l'eau, fermant les yeux avec une force démesurée. Il aurait aimé que tout ceci ne soit qu'un mauvais rêve, que sa mère soit toujours de ce monde, que Dumbledore ne l'ait jamais convoqué, que la Gazette ait menti mais il savait que non. Que c'était la belle et dure réalité du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Mais pourquoi l'avait-il tuée ? Qu'avait-elle fait ? Ses sentiments étaient mitigés. Il ne savait pas s'il devait la haïr pour avoir été aussi imprudente, pour l'avoir laissé seul pendant cette période aussi compliquée, s'il devait haïr le Seigneur pour l'avoir tuée, pour la lui avoir arrachée, s'il devait s'en vouloir - avait-il fait quelque chose qui l'avait mise en danger ? - ou s'il devait tout simplement être triste, se morfondre de peine et ne plus se nourrir. Cette dernière option lui sembla tellement ridicule qu'il releva la tête et s'infligea une claque qu'il n'avait pas sentie arriver aussi vite.

Il se dépêcha de s'habiller pour partir directement vers l'infirmerie. Drago était bien des choses, mais buté était un des meilleurs qualificatifs pour cette tête de mule. Il ne s'était pas fait soigner sa main pendant toute la journée malgré différentes convocations reçues par différents intermédiaires. Il était tôt, peut-être même pas sept heures car aucune âme ne se baladait dans le château. Il se dirigea directement vers l'infirmerie, mais celle-ci était fermée. _On peut donc tomber malade ou se casser une jambe de bonne heure, personne pour nous sauver ? Stupide Château. _Il s'adossa contre le mur, en face des grandes portes qui le séparaient de Mme Pomfresh et de ses guérisons et attendit tout en grommelant. Quelques minutes s'écoulèrent, il n'avait aucun moyen pour se rendre compte de combien de temps avait passé, mais des voix commencèrent à se faire entendre dans les différents couloirs. Il se renfrogna encore un peu, se refermant de plus en plus sur lui-même.

Mme Pomfresh arriva et sursauta en voyant cet adolescent, aux traits tellement adultes et au regard noir. Il se décolla du mur avec un mouvement félin et s'approcha de l'infirmière qui tentait d'ouvrir les portes sans paraître trop décontenancée. Elle connaissait cet élève, elle connaissait les traits les plus publiques de sa vie, elle connaissait sa famille et son histoire. Elle avait connu également ses parents, Lucius et Narcissa. Elle en avait vu passer du monde dans son infirmerie, mais jamais dans un jour aussi funeste pour l'un de ses élèves. Elle ne savait que dire connaissant la bombe à retardement qu'était ce jeune sorcier.

**- Entrez, Drago, **dit-elle après avoir ouvert les portes, de sa voix douce.

Drago lui emboîta le pas et ne porta aucun intérêt aux différents « patients » de l'infirmerie, cherchant uniquement une chaise ou un lit vide pour s'asseoir et se faire soigner. Le silence devenait de plus en plus pesant pour Miss Pomfresh mais cela ne dérangeait en rien le suffisant Drago Malefoy. Il trouva enfin de quoi s'asseoir et fixa celle qui allait remettre sa main en place avec un visage fermés.

- V**ous vous êtes fait cela comment ? **Tenta-t-elle d'une petite voix.  
- **Vous allez me faire croire que vous n'êtes pas au courant,** ricana-t-il froidement.

L'infirmière sentit ses joues rougir mais elle ne préféra pas répondre. En temps normal, elle aurait pu lui répondre de cesser de jouer les insolents mais elle ne se sentait pas d'envenimer une situation qui était déjà délicates. Elle partit quelques secondes et revint avec sa baguette et une potion qui semblait des plus insipide. Drago leva les yeux vers la femme afin de voir si aucune autre possibilité n'était à envisager, mais il comprit très rapidement que non. Il souffla et ingurgita la potion. Rien. Très bien. Il tenta de se lever mais Madame Pomfresh le lui interdit.

**- Vous ne pouvez pas bouger, vous devez rester là.  
- Ne dites pas de sottises, vous voyez bien que je n'ai rien**, siffla-t-il.

Il reprit sa marche mais une douleur vint se projeter dans ses veines. Tel un poison qui se repandit à la vitesse d'un balais magique, il se retrouva sur les genoux, se tenant fermement le bras, se mordant la lèvre inférieure pour qu'aucun son ne sorte de sa bouche. C'était un Malefoy, et même dans les moments les plus critiques, il se devait d'inspirer le respect. Il resta quelques instants dans cette position, recroquevillé sur ses genoux, tenant fermement son os qui se remettait en place douloureusement. Lorsque la potion eut fini de faire effet, Drago tenta de se lever mais le manque de sommeil mélangé à sa douleur et à sa tristesse profondément cachée le firent tomber à la renverse. Il était temps qu'il dorme...

* * *

La jeune femme avait entendu la nouvelle la veille et en avait fait part à ses amis.

**- Ça me fait de la peine pour lui...  
- Enfin Hermione, tu ne vas pas commencer à être gentille avec ce type ?** Demanda Ron, enfournant dans sa bouche plusieurs pâtisseries à la fois.  
- **Tu pourrais éviter de cracher lorsque tu parles, Ronald ? Voire, arrêter de parler quand tu manges ? **Le réprimanda Hermione. E**t non, je n'ai pas envie d'être gentille. Mais quand même... C'est triste de perdre ses parents si jeune.**

Ron la fixa et pencha la tête sur le côté. Il avala après avoir essayé de parler, voyant le regard désapprobateur de son interlocutrice.

**- Heureusement que Harry n'est pas là, il en aurait dit quoi de ton « si jeune »**, demanda-t-il en levant les sourcils.  
- **Ne sois pas stupide. N'importe quel enfant ne devrait pas subir la perte de ses parents, c'est tout ce que j'essaie de dire. **

Ron acquiesça, acceptant la bonne parole de son amie.

- T**u crois que... **commença Hermione, mais celle-ci fut aussitôt interrompue par Anthony Goldstein, Serdaigle et également préfet tout comme la jeune sorcière. Et accessoirement, son petit ami.

Celui-ci vint s'asseoir à côté d'Hermione et lui vola un baiser.

**- Bonjour**, dit-il avec son habituel sourire aux lèvres.

Ron maugréa un « 'lut » et Hermione le fixa en souriant. Cela faisait seulement un mois qu'ils étaient ensemble mais le jeune Serdaigle avait l'air d'apprécier particulièrement la Gryffondor. Ron désapprouvait totalement cette relation qu'il qualifiait « d'idylle d'adolescents pré-pubères »... Oui, tous ces beaux mots sortis tout droit de la bouche de Ronald Weasley. Avouons qu'il avait entendu ça dans un film qu'il était allé voir avec ses meilleurs amis dans un cinéma Moldu et qu'il ne comprenait pas réellement tout ce que ces mots ensemble signifiaient.

**- Aujourd'hui, j'ai un entraînement de Quidditch à rattraper donc je ne pourrai pas être avec toi pour faire la ronde**, dit-il, imitant une tête triste.

Hermione n'en parut pas pour autant désolée et haussa les épaules.

**- Pas de problème, tu sais avec qui je suis censée être ?  
- Je ne suis pas sûr que tu apprécieras la réponse,** dit-il en fixant une pâtisserie plus que succulente qui trônait dans l'assiette de Ron.  
- **Qui ? **Demanda-t-elle plus pressante.  
- **Malefoy**.

Ce prénom résonna dans la tête d'Hermione et celle-ci disparut dans ses pensées.

* * *

La journée avait été longue, très longue. Lorsqu'il s'était réveillé à l'infirmerie, il était déjà quatorze heures passées et son cours avait déjà commencé. Il maugréa et se leva avec un regard noir mais, dès qu'il s'appuya sur ses bras pour se lever, il remarqua que plus aucune douleur ne se ressentait dans son poignet. _Déjà un point positif_, nota-t-il pour lui-même.

Lorsqu'il sortit de l'infirmerie, il croisa quelques élèves qui lui lancèrent des regards humains mais qui déplurent au plus haut point à Malefoy. Celui-ci leur lança un regard meurtrier qui n'invitait en rien à la compassion pour ce jeune sorcier si arrogant et méchant, même aujourd'hui. Il comptait retourner dans la salle commune et attendre que l'heure de son prochain cours arrive lorsqu'il croisa Pansy, flanquée de Blaise et Théodore. Il évita un soupir démesuré à leur vision. Il aurait aimé trouver une échappatoire mais c'était trop tard, Pansy l'avait déjà vu et elle se précipitait vers lui, la main sur le cœur. _Ce qu'elle pouvait paraître cruche lorsqu'elle devenait sentimentale celle-là_.

**- Drago, je t'ai cherché partout, **commença-t-elle à dire en couinant. J**e voulais...  
- Évite, Pansy**, trancha Drago, ne lui jetant même pas un regard.

La jeune sorcière le dévisagea mais laissa tomber, elle ne connaissait que trop bien Drago. Théodore s'approcha et lui tendit une lettre :

**- C'est Rogue qui nous l'a donnée.  
- C'est pour des condoléances**, ricana-t-il.** J'en ai rien à foutre**, finit-il par dire en balançant la lettre dans le couloir.  
- **Ce que tu peux être con**, trancha Pansy, oubliant toute la compassion qu'elle avait eu pour lui quelques instants avant.

Elle alla chercher la lettre et l'ouvrit malgré le regard meurtrier que le blond lui lançait.

**- C'est pas une lettre de condoléances, c'est pour ton rôle de Préfet**, dit-elle en lui tendant la lettre, peu sûre que ce message le mette en joie.

Elle aurait préféré partir et quitter le navire quand il en était encore temps, mais Drago en avait décidé autrement. Il venait de lui arracher la lettre pour la lire et les muscles contractés de sa mâchoire ne furent pas de bon présage.

**- Mais il est malade ou quoi ? **S'indigna presque le Serpentard.

_Quelqu'un veut ma mort_, pesta-t-il intérieurement. Sans le moindre regard pour ceux qui lui faisaient office d'amis, il s'éloigna en direction des cachots, la main tremblante, tenant fermement ce petit bout de papier qui venait de pourrir un peu plus sa journée.

* * *

Le rendez-vous avait été donné devant les grandes portes de Poudlard, dans le hall, à 20h15. Chaque soir un roulement était effectué pour que tous remplissent leurs tâches, qui étaient le plus souvent de la surveillance. Ce soir, c'était au tour d'Hermione Granger, d'être accompagnée de Drago Malefoy, qui s'était toujours soigneusement débrouillé pour ne _jamais_ tomber avec elle. Pourquoi ? Car le seul fait qu'elle soit près de lui lui donnait des boutons, le simple fait d'entendre sa voix lui donnait des maux de têtes, et non, il n'était pas de mauvaise foi. Ce qu'il ne comprenait pas, c'était pourquoi, alors qu'il était censé être en « congé » qu'il n'avait délibérément pas pris, il se retrouvait à faire le sale boulot avec cette... cette...

**- Bonsoir Malefoy,** dit-elle à voix basse, voyant celui-ci arriver, mains dans les poches.

Il ne répondit pas et laissa échapper un long soupir qui en disait long sur sa motivation à être là, ce soir, avec elle. Hermione ne releva pas et sortit un plan du Château, sans aucun coin corné, sans aucun gribouillage... Comme si c'était un plan tout neuf, or, Drago le savait, c'était celui qu'elle avait eu en première année et qu'elle avait toujours protégé avec grand soin... Minable.

**- On doit seulement surveiller si aucun des élèves ne sort en cachette jusqu'à onze heures ce soir.**

Elle hésita et reprit.

**- Je peux très bien me débrouiller toute seule tu sais, je peux...  
- A quoi tu joues, Granger ? **Rétorqua-t-il sans lui laisser finir sa phrase.

La jeune sorcière se tint à son plan comme si c'était sa bouée de sauvetage. Oh que non, elle n'allait pas se laisser démonter mais, comme Pansy quelques heures plus tôt, celle-ci ne savait pas comment parler à la Bête. Elle voulait être gentille mais savait pertinemment que c'était impossible.

**- C'était juste, au cas où, si tu voulais... rester tranquille**, finit-elle par dire, reprenant un peu d'aplomb.  
- **Tranquille pour quoi ?** Demanda-t-il en se rapprochant d'elle, un regard gris anthracite.  
- **Pour... te reposer ? Je ne sais pas moi, Malefoy**, commença-t-elle à dire en perdant son calme.

Voyant que celui-ci la regardait toujours avec son air supérieur, elle soupira.

**- Très bien. Alors on commence par le côté des Serdaigle.**

Elle n'attendit pas de réponse de sa part, sachant très bien qu'il n'y en aurait pas, et commença sa marche. Les heures qui allaient suivre allaient être longues... très longues.

Pendant leur ronde, aucun mot n'émana de leur bouche si ce n'est pour réprimander quelques élèves de troisième et quatrième années qui tentaient de se faire la belle. Des heures de colles et quelques punitions plus tard, il était 22h30 et le tour du Château avait déjà été fait. Rien n'était à redire, ils formaient une bonne équipe, même si cette idée les rendait malade. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent aux grandes portes où ils s'étaient retrouvés quelques heures plus tôt, Hermione prit la décision de s'asseoir sur un des bancs en pierre. Malgré la fin de l'année et le soleil qui cognait souvent, les nuits étaient toujours aussi fraîches et la jeune sorcière serra un peu plus fort autour d'elle sa cape de sorcière. Drago, quant à lui, s'adossa contre le mur froid qui se trouvait en face d'elle. Il la fixait avec une lueur étrange dans le regard. Cela mettait très mal à l'aise la jeune sorcière qui n'arriva pas à soutenir son regard plus de dix secondes.

**- A quoi tu penses, Granger ?** Demanda-t-il.

Cette question aurait pu paraître totalement anodine, mais venant de Malefoy, c'était une agression. De quoi se moquer d'elle un peu plus. Elle le regarda de biais et répondit froidement :

**- Comme si ça t'intéressait.**

Il fit un mouvement vers l'avant, comme s'il allait s'approcher mais se ravisa et reprit sa place contre le mur.

**- Tu penses peut-être à ce que je ressens**, demanda-t-il à nouveau, sa voix devenant de plus en plus glaciale.  
- **Tout ne tourne pas autour de toi, Malefoy**, mentit la jeune Gryffondor.

Bien sur qu'elle se demandait ce qu'il ressentait. C'était un garçon, déjà. C'était un Serpentard, en plus. C'était un Malefoy, pour finir. Alors oui, elle se demandait ce qu'il pouvait bien ressentir, s'il était triste, s'il était en colère, si derrière ce masque de sale gosse prétentieux que rien ne pouvait toucher se cachait, quand même, un jeune homme en perte de ses repères.

**- Ah bon ?** Ricana-t-il. **Pourtant, je suis prêt à parier que tu n'as pas arrêté de me regarder pendant toute la ronde,** souligna-t-il.  
- **Seulement pour voir si tu faisais bien ton boulot,** rétorqua-t-elle sur la défensive.  
- **Tu penses sincèrement que je vais te croire ?  
- Eh bien tu devrais, car tu n'es aucunement intéressant, **dit-elle en se levant pour se rapprocher de lui, de plus en plus irritée par son arrogance.  
**- Menteuse**, murmura-t-il en se décollant enfin de son mur.  
- **Tu es grotesque**, finit-elle par dire en rigolant froidement.

Elle le toisa du regard, ses bras croisés sous sa poitrine, et le fixa quelques instants encore avant de repartir sur son banc. L'horloge commença à sonner les onze coups que tous deux attendaient. Elle se leva mais Drago fut plus rapide qu'elle et la bloqua, mettant ses deux bras de chaque côté de sa tête, l'emprisonnant entre le banc, le mur et son corps.

**- Écoute moi bien, minable petite sang-de-bourbe, surveille tes paroles en ma présence, **siffla-t-il.  
- **Ou quoi, Malefoy ?** Dit-elle en le défiant.  
- **Tu n'aimerais pas le savoir**, rétorqua-t-il avec un sourire carnassier.

Il se rapprocha dangereusement d'elle, et mis sa bouche près de son oreille. Il attendit un instant et susurra un « Bouh », faisant sursauter la jeune femme. Il se retira, un sourire qui penchait vers le sadique, et s'éloigna, mains dans les poches, en direction de sa salle commune.

**- Pauvre con...**

Lorsqu'il entendit les derniers mots de Granger à son égard, un sourire triomphant s'afficha sur son visage avant que celui-ci ne recouvre son habituel noirceur. Car oui, Drago semblait être un être noir. Mais ce dernier acte de cruauté qu'avait reçu sa mère l'avait rendu encore plus dangereux. Quelqu'un dont l'âme paraissait aussi noire était un excellent adversaire, mais lorsque cette même âme venait à être blessée, en son fort intérieur, le rival était encore plus redoutable.

* * *

**E**t qui voilààààà ? Notre Hermione est dans la place, eh oui !

**J**'espère que vous avez aimé ce chapitre, j'ai hâte d'avoir vos commentaires.. :)

**S**achez que j'envoie un paquet de ChocoGrenouille à tout ceux qui commentent (nonnon,jesuispasdanslamafiaaaaa:D)

**B**ibi, à très vite!


	5. Ca ne fait que commencer

**B**onjour à vouuuuuus !

Je suis désolée de l'attente pour ce quatrième chapitre, j'espère que vous me pardonnerez ?

J'espère qu'il vous plaira et j'attends vos avis

**Bonne lecture, bibi!**

* * *

_**C**__hapitre _**4**

9 Juin 1996 - _Poudlard_

La jeune Gryffondor arriva un peu plus tard que les autres jours au petit-déjeuner, ce qui étonna toute l'assemblée. Elle qui était pourtant si ponctuelle et qui n'aimait pas que son emploi du temps soit modifié - ne serait-ce que d'un millième - venait d'arriver avec plus de quinze minutes de retard. Son visage n'invitait pas à la discussion lorsqu'elle s'assit en face de ses amis mais, Ron tenta tout de même le diable.

**- Bien dormi, Hermione ?**

La jeune femme lui lança un regard noir. Il hocha la tête en se reculant un peu sur son banc, prenant ses distances, au cas où. Harry la fixa, elle n'avait pas l'air dans son état normal de « colère ». Car oui, Hermione Granger avait une échelle tout à son nom pour mesurer le taux de colère qui l'agitait. Il y avait les colères en tant que Préfète, les plus inoffensives. Il y avait les colères sur ses soi-disant « échecs scolaires », qui étaient plus des colères pour se rassurer et pour se faire rassurer. Il y avait les colères contre l'injustice dans le monde, qui étaient à un stade très avancé dans la susceptibilité de la jeune femme. Il y avait celles contre l'injustice envers les Elfes de maison, qui étaient surnommées les « Tornades Granger » ou il y avait les dernières. Celles où personne ne souhaitait se frotter à elle, évitant ainsi de se recevoir un coup de poing, un mauvais sort ou une tirade sanguinolente. Ron et Harry avaient surnommé ce stade « Tous aux abris » ou, plus amicalement « Termina-mione », idée bien entendu supposée par Harry et totalement approuvée par Ron, après avoir vu les différents films.

**- Comment ça s'est passé avec Malefoy ?** Demanda alors Harry, sentant que sa colère avait 99% de chance d'exploser suite à sa question.  
- **Tu veux savoir comment ça s'est passé, Harry ? Eh bien je vais te le dire, moi, comment ça s'est passé. C'est un sale crétin, insolent, insensible et prétentieux ! Quoi que je puisse lui proposer, quoi que je dise, je ne suis qu'une sale petite sang-de-bourbe à ses yeux et...**

Hermione se retint de continuer, sentant sa gorge se serrer de plus en plus. Harry et Ron l'avaient dévisagée pendant un long moment avant d'avoir repris leurs esprits, mais c'était trop tard. Hermione était déjà partie. Harry se tourna vers Ron, qui avait les mêmes questions en tête. Pourquoi était-elle si sensible au fait que Malefoy ne la voie que comme telle ? Pourquoi était-elle si sensible au regard de Malefoy ?

* * *

Pendant tout leur cours de potions, Hermione n'avait pas relevé la tête de son parchemin. Certes, ils étaient en contrôle, mais d'habitude elle avait toujours un petit regard pour ses amis, leur souriant pour les mettre en confiance ou en les regardant pour simplement voir où ils en étaient. Mais pas cette fois-ci. Cette fois-ci, seul son parchemin comptait, et dès qu'elle eut fini son contrôle, pour la première fois en six ans, elle ne se relut pas. Elle se leva et sortit de la classe sans le moindre regard, que ce soit pour ses amis ou pour le sale blond de Serpentard.

Oui, Drago était venu au contrôle, mais par simple envie de montrer sa présence et sa force. Stupide égo. Il avait attendu que tout le monde soit dans la classe pour pénétrer et faire ainsi une entrée remarquée. Remarquée, certes, mais il se débrouillait toujours pour avoir à ne parler à personne. Il ne voulait pas parler. Ses dernières paroles avaient été pour Granger la veille et celà lui suffisait. Il n'avait pas besoin de parler aux autres Serpentard, aux profs ou à ses amis, tant qu'il pouvait encore lui parler à elle. Pourquoi ? Car c'était son souffre douleur. Car il avait besoin d'elle pour se sentir mieux. Car s'il voulait avoir ce lien avec elle, ce lien de haine présent depuis maintenant six ans. Car si il avait toujours ce lien avec elle, alors cela voudrait dire que rien n'avait changé, que sa vie était toujours la même. Et Merlin savait à quel point il voulait qu'elle soit toujours la même.

Harry rattrapa Hermione dans le couloir. Celle-ci fut surprise de le voir, mais ne dit rien, continuant à marcher telle une âme en peine.

**- Hermione, s'il te plaît, ne m'évite pas.**

La Gryffondor s'arrêta et s'adossa à un poteau tout en soupirant. Ses yeux étaient toujours baissés. Elle ne souhaitait pas montrer ce qu'elle ressentait à son ami. Elle ne voulait pas qu'il voie ses yeux, car elle savait qu'il la connaissait mieux que quiconque et qu'il la déchiffrerait rapidement.

-** Que s'est-il passé hier ? Il a dit quelque chose ? Il t'a fait quelque chose ?** Supposa alors Harry, totalement déstabilisé par sa propre question.  
**- Bien sûr que non, Harry,** soupira Hermione.

Heureusement qu'il n'avait rien fait. Enfin si, il avait pourtant fait quelque chose. Il avait rompu leur distance de sécurité, il s'était rapproché d'elle, il l'avait touchée. Elle. Elle remua la tête pour ne plus y penser et regarda son meilleur ami.

**- J'ai été assez stupide pour croire que Malefoy serait... Serait plus humain après ce qui lui était arrivé. J'ai eu tort et...  
- Tu pensais vraiment qu'il allait changer, Hermi ? **Demanda Harry à voix basse.  
**- Tout le monde peut changer, Harry...  
- Peut-être, mais pas Malefoy,** conclut-il.

Il regarda son amie retenir un sanglot et la prit dans ses bras. Sa meilleure amie avait toujours eu un regard d'enfant. Ce regard d'enfant qui croit aux contes de fées, qui sait que le beau temps arrive toujours après la pluie, qui connaît par cœur les histoires d'amour, qu'elles soient Moldues ou Sorcières. Car, il le savait, sa meilleure amie était une éternelle optimiste. Elle voyait le bien dans chaque personne, elle espérait l'amélioration en chaque âme.

* * *

Hermione s'était remise de sa déception. Elle n'allait pas se faire avoir par ce foutu Malefoy. Ça non, jamais. Elle avait retrouvé son sourire, elle était prête à repartir du bon pied pour que cette journée ne soit pas totalement gâchée mais, lorsqu'elle reçut une invitation à aller voir le Professeur Dumbledore dans son bureau, quelque chose l'alerta. Pourquoi était-elle conviée ? Pourquoi elle, et pas ses amis ?

Elle ne préféra pas y penser jusqu'à l'heure fatidique. Lorsqu'elle pénétra dans le bureau, elle sentit cette chaleur si particulière l'envelopper et se sentit tout à coup très à l'aise. Elle s'avança et s'arrêta directement en voyant une tête blonde dépasser d'un des fauteuils, le fauteuil vert et argent. Elle retint un sursaut et le professeur remarqua son malaise. Il se leva et lui sourit.

**- Approchez, Miss Granger**, dit-il.

C'est alors que Drago se leva d'un mouvement brusque et la fixa, les yeux emplis de haine et de surprise à la fois.

-** Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette histoire, encore ? **Demanda-t-il, pris de panique.

Severus Rogue sortit de l'ombre et siffla comme à son habitude ces quelques paroles douces :

**- Assieds-toi, Drago... Tout de suite !**

Le jeune homme attendit quelques instants et reprit place sur son fauteuil, sentant chaque muscle de son corps hurler sous la panique que son visage ne trahissait en rien. Pendant ce temps, le vieux hibou faisait asseoir Granger sur l'un des autres fauteuils. Celle-ci ne lui avait lancé aucun regard et c'était tant mieux. Il avait dû la supporter toute la soirée de la veille, avec ses yeux mielleux caramel, ses boucles folles et son agaçant petit tic de se mordiller la lèvre. Il posa ses mains sur les accoudoirs et s'y cramponna, espérant que la raison pour laquelle ils étaient tous deux conviés ici était que... Que quoi ?

**- Je suis désolé de vous importuner si tardivement, mais j'avais une annonce à vous faire. Étant donné que, depuis les événements que nous connaissons tous parfaitement, les choses ne sont plus tout à fait comme avant à Poudlard, j'ai décidé de... modifier quelques règles**.

Ni l'un, ni l'autre n'avait bougé. Aucun son n'avait encore émané de leur bouche et cela perturbait autant le Professeur Rogue que le Professeur Dumbledore.

**- Je... Vous savez que deux des préfets de sixième année deviennent, pendant leur septième année, des Préfets-en-chef, n'est-ce pas ? **Demanda-t-il à l'adresse des deux jeunes sorciers.

Tous deux levèrent un sourcil mais acquiescèrent, sentant de plus en plus le sol se dérober sous leurs pieds.

**- Normalement, ces postes sont attribués pendant le mois d'Août afin que les élèves puissent préparer leurs affaires en conséquence, étant donné que les deux Préfets-en-chef doivent cohabiter sous le même toit, partageant leur appartement, **continua-t-il.

Hermione se sentit blémir et Drago crut vomir. Allait-il se passer ce qu'ils pensaient ? Aucun d'entre eux n'osaient parler, préférant se dire qu'ils faisaient fausse route.

**- Comme je vous le disais en introduction, des modifications ont été apportées. Et...**

Il reprit son souffle, cherchant le courage d'affronter les deux tornades qui allaient se mêler pour devenir un immense ouragan.

**- Vous êtes, tous deux, Préfets-en-Chef pour la septième année.**

Devant le mutisme du public, il se leva et applaudit sans grand engouement tout en laissant échapper un léger « Félicitations ».

Cela ne pouvait être vrai, cela ne pouvait être possible. C'était une blague ? Il voulait la mort de deux jeunes sorciers sur les bras ? Autant les envoyer directement dans l'arène. Ou autant mettre tout de suite Dumbledore à Sainte-Mangouste. Lorsque l'information tilta enfin dans le cerveau de l'un comme de l'autre, ils se levèrent d'un même mouvement et commencèrent à faire de grands mouvements.

-** C'est impossible, Professeur Dumbledore, si c'est avec lui, je refuse d'être Préfète !  
- Exactement ! Et si c'est avec elle, je refuse de l'être également !  
- Vous ne pouvez pas...  
- Nous y obliger. Nous pouvons refuser l'invitation...  
- Oui ! C'est écrit dans**_** L'histoire de Poudla**_**...  
- ASSEZ !** S'énerva alors le Professeur Rogue.

Il s'approcha de sa démarche toujours aussi... macabre, et se posa près du bureau du Directeur.

**- Vous allez cesser sur le champ de vous plaindre. La décision du Directeur est prise et vous n'avez pas le droit de refuser,** siffla-t-il.** Est-ce clair ?  
- Mais je...  
- Malefoy ! Dix points en moins à Serpentard et une heure de colle.  
- Enfin c'est...  
- Dix points en moins à Gryffondor. Et une heure de colle également pour vous aussi, Miss Granger. Vous allez la passer d'ailleurs tous les deux, qu'en pensez-vous ? Ça vous mettra... en bouche, pour l'année prochaine,** dit-il avec un sadisme pur.

Hermione se laissa tomber sur le fauteuil, totalement perdue. Drago resta quant à lui planté là, tel une statue. Quelqu'un voulait sa mort, c'était sûr...

* * *

Alors alors, vos avis ? J'espère que vous avez aimé et que vous commencez à comprendre comment tout ça va se faire... Hihi !

**Ananas** :: Eh oui, ça y est, Miss Granger est entrée en scène et elle compte pas la quitter de si tôt :D Ils sont en route, ou alors l'Hiboux a déjà tout mangé ? J'espère pas... :/

Merci aux nouveaux followers, à vos reviews pour me dire si vous aimez la tournure ! :D

**A très vite, bibi!**


	6. On pensait toucher le fond

**B**onjour, bonjour..

Je tiens à m'excuser du temps que j'ai mis à publier ce chapitre, je suis vraiment désolée mais j'ai eu pas mal de complications du côté de ma vie privée & j'ai donc eu du mal à me concentrer. Milles excuses & je comprendrais votre colère envers moi..

Bonne lecture en tout cas les Bibis !

* * *

_**C**__hapitre _**5**

12 Juin 1996 - _Poudlard_

Lundi 12 Juin 1996 et accessoirement, le jour le plus redouté pour la jeune Gryffondor, Hermione Granger. Elle avait fait part à ses amis, directement après sa convocation dans le bureau du Directeur Dumbledore, de son nouveau rôle de Préfète en Chef, qui, soyons honnêtes, la rendait très fière, et de son futur colocataire pour l'année à venir, à savoir Drago Malefoy. Ils avaient tenté de monter différents plans pour que l'autre Préfet soit n'importe qui, même par cet « attardé d'Anthony » avait proposé Ron, mais cela ne lui avait valu qu'un simple regard glacial de son amie. Et d'horribles images en tête pendant pas loin de trente minutes. Non, c'était sûr, elle devrait passer toute une année entière aux côtés de l'affreux blond glacial. Mais pour le moment, elle n'y pensait pas plus que ça car pire encore se préparait... l'heure de colle délicatement proposée par Professeur Rogue. Elle ne pouvait s'imaginer passer une heure, enfermée dans la même pièce que lui, sous l'œil narquois et sadique de ce professeur qui la détestait.

Hermione attrapa ses livres et des parchemins voyant que son heure de potence approchait et fila vers les cachots pour éviter de donner une nouvelle excuse au professeur pour enlever des points à sa maison. Elle était déjà assez honteuse de leur avoir fait perdre dix points vendredi dernier. Lorsqu'elle arriva devant la porte, elle ralentit sa cadence et se posa nonchalamment contre un mur, croisant les doigts pour que l'autre invité d'honneur se soit cassé une jambe dans les escaliers.

Drago arriva quelques instants après Granger et émit un petit rictus en passant à côté d'elle. Il ne lui jeta aucun coup d'œil mais se positionna sur le mur perpendiculaire à elle, de sorte qu'ils soient proches mais pas trop. Il aimait l'attiser, la rendre folle, être à la fois proche et loin d'elle. Il savait qu'il avait un charme désarmant et comme disait toujours son père « il n'y a qu'un pas de la haine à l'amour ». Certes Père. Mais il savait qu'aucun d'entre eux ne pouvait s'aimer tant leur haine les consumait de l'intérieur. Il avait besoin d'elle uniquement pour se raccrocher à la réalité, pour se sentit humain et vivant. Et elle adorait concocter des tirades sanguinolentes et tenter de désarmer le Prince de Serpentard. Rien de plus.

Le Professeur Rogue ouvrit la porte de son cachot et toisa les deux adolescents. Il leur fit signe d'entrer et alla se planter derrière son bureau.

**- J'ai une excellente nouvelle**, dit-il tout en observant attentivement les deux sorciers.

Hermione se raidit tandis que Drago se cramponna à la table. Que pouvait-il leur arriver de pire de toute manière? Ils allaient déjà se supporter pendant une année entière, rien ne pouvait alourdir leurs malheurs. Voyant que Rogue ne continuait pas, Drago se gratta la gorge en le fixant de biais. Cela eut l'effet escompté.

**- Le Professeur Dumbledore pense que, pour votre bien, il serait préférable que vous partagiez dès maintenant vos appartements afin qu'à la rentrée, en Septembre, vous ayez déjà... brisé la glace**, finit-il en se délectant de l'expression d'horreur qui était apparue sur le visage de ses interlocuteurs.

On aurait pu entendre une mouche voler tant le silence qui suivit fut profond. Ni Hermione, ni Drago ne bougea. Rogue resta derrière son bureau, s'amusant de la situation que le Directeur était en train de provoquer. Certes, il fallait, pour le bien de Drago, qu'ils soient réunis le plus tôt possible, et également pour la santé mentale d'Hermione. Il le fallait aussi car, de la sorte, le Directeur pouvait le mieux qu'il pouvait honorer sa promesse auprès de Narcissa Malefoy.

Après un long moment, Hermione se laissa glisser sur une chaise, Drago l'imitant quelques secondes plus tard. Ils étaient tous deux à la même table et n'y avaient même pas prêté attention tant l'annonce de ces dernières nouvelles les avait assommés.

**- Bien. Maintenant que les festivités sont finies, je vous prie de m'excuser mais je dois m'absenter. Votre travail sera uniquement de ranger ces quelques livres dans le placard**, dit-il de sa voix glaciale avant de partir et de claquer gracieusement la porte derrière lui.

Hermione soupira. Ce soupir tentait d'extirper de son corps toute la déprime et le désespoir, mais cela n'eut pas l'effet attendu. Elle se leva et se tourna vers la pile de livres qui n'était pas une pile mais plutôt une montagne, un mont culminant. Elle se tourna vers Drago, incrédule, mais celui-ci était toujours plongé dans ses pensées. Hermione leva les yeux au ciel et commença à ranger les livres par un sort enfantin, mais le Professeur avait été d'un sadisme pur. Il avait lancé un sort qui contrait tous ceux du genre. La jeune sorcière se sentit blêmir mais elle préféra ne pas craquer ici, pas avec lui à côté. Elle se concentra sur son travail et laissa Drago dans ses pensées.

**- Pourquoi ils m'infligent ça ?** Dit alors pour lui-même le jeune Serpentard.

Le silence avait duré plus de dix bonnes minutes durant lesquelles la Gryffondor avait commencé à ranger les livres et avait d'ailleurs bien avancé, mais cette dernière phrase la stoppa net. Elle se tourna face à Drago et le toisa. Il n'y prêta pas attention. Pourquoi lui prêterait-il attention de toute manière ?

**- Pardon ? Qu'est-ce que tu viens de dire ?** Demanda-t-elle, incrédule.

Drago ne répondit pas, il s'enfonça dans sa chaise et fit taper ses doigts sur le bois abîmé du bureau. Il sentait la Gryffondor bouillir et cela l'amusait. Il esquissa un sourire de victoire mais ne lui lança pas un regard. La sorcière se rapprocha de lui et ne voyant aucun mouvement de sa part, elle bouillonna un peu plus. Elle se plaça devant le bureau et posa ses mains sur celui-ci tout en se penchant pour fixer cet insupportable Serpentard qui se délectait de son animosité.

**- Tu crois que ça m'amuse de devoir être enfermée avec toi ? De devoir supporter tes enfantillages, tes méchancetés, ton égo surdimensionné, ton sourire moqueur...**

Elle se retint de continuer, mordant sa lèvre inférieur pour réduire son débit de parole. Drago leva enfin les yeux vers elle. Elle était marrante lorsqu'elle s'énervait, elle avait cette manie de se mordre la lèvre inférieure ce qui lui donnait un air sauvage. Ses sales boucles folles semblaient s'animer et cela lui donnait un air de folle. Dommage qu'elle soit Granger car sinon, il aurait été heureux de la compter dans son tableau de chasse car elle semblait être une redoutable prédatrice. Au moins un aurait peut-être le privilège de la voir à l'oeuvre. Il leva les yeux au ciel. A quoi pensait-il ?

**- Du calme, Granger. Il nous reste encore quarante minutes, autant garder ça pour la fin. Ça t'évitera de devoir te cacher pour pleurer,** ajouta-t-il avec un sourire carnassier.

La jeune Gryffondor le fixa, porta une main à sa bouche tout en serrant le poing et se retint de faire un acte qu'elle allait sûrement regretter. Elle fit un pas en arrière. Son sang bouillonnait, elle ne savait pas quoi faire. Lui en mettre une, l'engueuler, l'ignorer... Non, elle ne pouvait pas le laisser comme ça, dans sa propre victoire.

**- Tu es plus méchant et plus arrogant uniquement pour cacher ta peine, Malefoy,** dit-elle en le pointant du doigt. **Tu n'es qu'un petit garçon apeuré qui tente de se raccrocher à n'importe quoi pour se sentir en vie. Tu sais quoi ?** Dit-elle en reprenant sa place initiale sur la table, tout en rapprochant son visage de celui du Serpentard. **T'es juste minable. Et tu me fais de la peine.**

Elle se retira de la table tout doucement, se sentant une seconde puissante et une autre morte de honte pour avoir dit une telle chose. Elle savait qu'elle devait le remettre à sa place mais n'était pas fière de ce qu'elle venait de faire pour autant. Quant à Drago, il était vert de rage. Ses yeux gris foncés ne se détachaient pas de ceux, marron caramel, de la jeune femme. Ses mains tremblaient sous les propos de la Gryffondor et il savait qu'elle avait vu juste. Elle était bien des choses, mais perspicace était son plus mauvais défaut. Il se leva d'un bond et contourna le bureau avec une rapidité qui paraissait surhumaine. Il se planta face à la Gryffondor, laissant seulement quelques centimètres entre leurs corps. Il la surplombait d'au moins une tête et demie et la dévisageait de haut, mâchoires crispées.

**- Qu'est-ce que tu sais de la vie, hein, Granger ? Tu sais quoi des trucs qui traînent réellement dehors et de toutes les choses qui se trament dans ton dos ? Tu sais quoi du fait de perdre quelqu'un de sa famille ? Tu sais quoi du fait de se faire arracher quelqu'un, **souligna-t-il, **par tu-sais-qui ? C'est pas toi qui as vécu tout ça, Granger, c'est Potter. **(silence) **Alors reste à ta place et ne crois pas comprendre ce qui est plus fort que toi**, siffla-t-il.

Il resta encore quelques instants à la fixer. Son cœur battait à tout rompre dans sa cage. Il sentait l'amertume lui brûler chaque partie de son être et avait l'impression de perdre pied. Il fit un pas en arrière tout en dévisageant la jeune femme, puis partit en direction de la porte. Il la claqua derrière lui, laissant une Hermione Granger totalement médusée.

* * *

Il avait eu raison, elle avait pleuré pendant tout le reste de son heure de colle, rangeant les livres entre deux reniflements. Qu'elle avait pu être stupide. Elle n'arrivait pas à savoir si elle était fière ou non, si elle s'en voulait ou non. D'ordinaire, elle aurait été fière et aurait simplement gagné une bataille de plus, mais là c'était différent. Elle avait le sentiment d'avoir été une horrible personne, d'avoir dit des choses affreuses et de devoir pourrir en enfer. Oui, parfois elle était extrême. Lorsqu'elle eut fini, elle partit en fermant la porte et se glaça devant quelques mèches blondes qui dépassaient du mur d'en face. Son sang fit un tour complet et son cœur s'arrêta de battre. Qu'est-ce qu'il voulait encore ? Lui lancer le pire sort du monde peut-être ? Il avait raison, elle l'aurait peut-être mérité. Mais lorsque le corps bougea, ce n'était pas à Drago qu'appartenaient ces quelques mèches mais à Anthony, son copain. Qu'elle avait plutôt laissé de côté. Il s'approcha d'elle en souriant chaleureusement.

**- Salut toi ! Je me suis dit que ça te ferait plaisir de voir un visage familier après une heure pareille**, dit-il en passant ses bras autour de sa taille.

_Possible,_ pensa-t-elle. Mais elle se sentait tellement mal qu'elle aurait préféré aller se cacher dans un petit trou de souris et n'en ressortir que...

**- C'est bientôt les vacances alors je voulais en profiter pour te voir encore un peu,** rajouta-t-il en appuyant un peu plus son étreinte.

**- Les vacances ? Oh oui, tu as raison... **Elle se ressaisit et lui sourit. **C'est gentil de ta part d'être venu. **

Content de l'effet obtenu, il lui vola un baiser et la prit par la main pour la faire marcher. Elle semblait totalement dans les nuages, ne prêtait pas attention à lui. Il savait qu'en sortant avec Hermione Granger, il se mettait lui même des bâtons dans les roues. Il avait choisi la fille la plus compliquée, la plus occupée, la plus sérieuse, la plus étrange et la plus Potter de tout le château. Et également, la moins « marrante » dans tous les sens du termes. Mais ça lui était égal car il la trouvait tout de même beaucoup plus envoûtante que toutes les autres filles réunies.

**- Peut-être qu'on pourrait aller se promener dans le parc**, proposa-t-il en souriant avec ce toujours trop plein d'amour.

Hermione s'arrêta de marcher et se tourna vers lui.

- J**e suis désolée mais je suis vraiment fatiguée. Ça m'a épuisé cette journée et j'ai...  
- ...des devoirs à faire, je sais. Je pensais simplement que tu voudrais, toi aussi, passer du temps avec moi**, ajouta-t-il penaud.

Il n'était pas amoureux, mais il aimait bien cette fille qui semblait intouchable. Et, intérieurement, il avait également un petit défi envers lui-même. Il haussa les épaules et soupira.

**- Ce n'est pas Malefoy qui t'a trop perturbée j'espère ?**

Devant le regard d'Hermione, le jeune homme ne put s'empêcher de se poser des questions. Elle semblait différente depuis qu'elle avait du passer cette soirée avec lui en tant que préfète et, désormais, elle l'évitait comme la peste, passant de plus en plus de temps avec ce Serpentard.

**- Tu me le dirais si il y avait quelque chose entre vous deux,** continua-t-il.  
- **Malefoy ? Tu te rends compte de ce que tu dis,** dit-elle, mitigée entre la confusion et le rire. C**'est, c'est n'importe quoi... Du grand n'importe quoi. Lui ? Tu rêves !**

Elle rigolait nerveusement, ne sachant pas si elle s'en sortait ou si elle s'embourbait. Anthony haussa les épaules et acquiesça.

**- Ok, je te laisse alors. On se voit demain ? **Demanda-t-il avec un peu moins d'espoir que d'ordinaire.  
- **Bien sûr**, répondit-elle avec un petit sourire qui cachait une profonde tristesse.

Sans savoir pourquoi, elle venait de faire du mal à un garçon des plus gentils et des plus mignons à cause de ce crétin de Malefoy. Elle s'en voulait mais, en même temps, c'était simplement de la tristesse. Tristesse car elle lui avait fait de la peine, comme un ami, pas comme un amant. Il lui déposa un baiser sur le front et la laissa plongée dans ses pensées au beau milieu du couloir.

* * *

J'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plu & que vous m'en voulez pas trop ? Encore milles excuses

**A** très vite les loulous !


End file.
